fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Kinomura Seiya (Disney's Star 🌟
'Early Life-Pre -Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars Eternal Arc' Kinomura Seiya was born after Seika on December 1st, 1963 . His mother 's name is Kinomura Atsuko and his father's name is Kinomura Ryouta . Seiya was also born on the day when it began to snow at the new Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization family hospital at their residence in Tokyo,Japan at 6:45 AM . But then another family tragedy happened .And this time , Seiya & Seika 's mom along with their kitten Diana got killed in cold blood by the evil Zeon Federation leader known as the stupid cybernetic zombie-like leader named Batou -who shot her in the head in cold blood on January 20,1981 -a very horrific day officially known as what was supposed to be a peaceful event known as as the first official inauguration of President Reagan Ronald at the West side of the White House in the U.S. while trying to solve the Laughing Man case that somewhat unwillingly cost her precious beautiful life. She was also trying to find the Earth of cruelness and greed once and for all while trying to protect humanity at the same time for a positive brighter future .That same day, Seiya was forced by Tatsumi at the orphanage to train as a knight of Athena . Seiya finally got his Pegasus cloth (and gathering the rest of the knights together) in the process. And of course-the rest of the whole thing is rock & and roll-just like the oldies but goodies . 'Main' Introduction-'Pegasus' Seiya's Summary and Meeting His Adoptive Daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus- Selene During the Battle at the 12 Houses While Saving Athena (Kido Saori) at the Corrupt Sanctuary Kinomura Seiya is the official adoptive father of Kinomura Madoka / Cure Pegasus-Selene . He is also the Pegasus Saint who also comes from a very kind and peaceful family just like the rest of the Knights of Athena living at the newly rebirthed Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization family residence of Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth . He is also a kind and loving husband husband of his wife- known as the female saint Eagle Kinomura Marin . Seiya is the first Knight of Athena ever to to have an adoptive daughter who was sent to him and Eagle Marin when the birth father of Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene named Scorpio Milo and his wife Mitsuka rescued her and gave her to them after when she was born . He and Madoka have been nicely getting along peacefully every day along with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia at their main family residence . He is also the only pilot of his Shimmering Pegasus Gundam - in which that he can use some of his far-range attacks while sitting in his cockpit during battle .among other attacks -Here are the 3 main attacks he uses that can only be activated within his Gundam .f The Enchanted Sword Attack ! -This attack can only be used while being in contact with guardian birth star and with the use of a Star Color Pen. Pegasus Taiyou no Hikari ga Ryu Sen Ken ! This move is often used when both him and his adopted daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus- Selene( who is the only pilot of her Moonlight Princess Pegasus Gundam) hold hands and then say an incantation, becoming in contact with their guardian birth zodiac signs and holds hands again while they become fists and use there attack- quickly destroying the enemy on sight . His attacks are the Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken (Meteor Fist) , Shining Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken( Peaceful Arrow Fist ), Pegasus Twinkle Imagination- used when all of the Knights of Athena and Hestia are together with Fuwa in their Twinkle Styles . Ultra Shining Rainbow 'Southern' Cross Shot!- An attack used with Fuwa and with their new Twinkle Sticks and in their Twinkle Styles . ' Seiya's' Official Physical Appearances Pegasus''' Kinomura Seiya 's physical appearances are closely based on my manga works .They vary from various clothing and hairstyles and pretty much some accessories and their Gundam activation gauntlets that go on their left arms and their right wrists . Seiya's first appearance shows him wearing a short-sleeved red t-shirt, wearing faded white-blue pants with matching white casual sneakers . In this on of my photos , Seiya has a shorter huge hairstyle which does show the back of his hair growing longer .Seiya then appeared again-this time in the same outfit with huge longer hair that cascades past his back and down to his waist , he later got it to a huge afro and wore a matching headband to go with it . His earlier Pegasus Saint Armor is also displayed here along with the first photo scene of him and immortal adoptive daughter Cure Selene doing their signature Pegasus pose . This third image here shows Pegasus Kinomura Seiya in his only official upgraded Pegasus Saint Armor -which of course is also the one when Seiya got his Twinkle Imagination in the first Disney anime . This officially marks Pegasus Seiya as the first eternal male character ever to get his Twinkle Imagination after using his Pegasus Twinkle Taiyou Ryu Sen Ken (this is a solo attack but it can be used with his eternal adoptive daughter Cure Pegasus-Selene while they are in their gundams while sitting in their cockpits of their gundams ) . this is Pegasus Kinomura Seiya 's second casual appearance that is shown here 2 days after the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece on March 4,1983 . Seiya's second outfit quickly describes him wearing a gold and silvery white t-shirt with a huge shining Pegasus on the front with the beautiful night sky as its background .Seiya finally wears socks and has a golden belt with a crescent moon �� and a Pegasus on the front of it .He also wears matching red and white shoes with blue laces on them .Seiya's hair has been done into a huge afro and concluding it is his signature white and gold Pegasus headband that he got from Elena's father Carlos during the festival . Seiya's third outfit is pretty much an indoor wear type. This one actually describes him wearing a pretty cool t-shirt that shows a beautiful night sky , a Pegasus and a Tsukihime (moon princess) and shining stars on the front of the shirt .He also wears dark blue pants with yellow stars and swirling white stars over them .He does not wear any shoes but only socks due to the fact that this is an indoor outfit . Seiya can been seen pretty much leaving the shower (that is a obscure scene that I have removed) , drying his long hair and using his hairdryer til his immortal adoptive daughter Madoka comes in and helps with his hair .He is also seen looking surprised that Homare, Ikki, Tsubomi, Vanity, Hiro, Ran (Miraihontas), Riko , Van and Mitsuka are still in Honolulu trying to capture the mysterious jewel thieves . Seiya also has very many casual outfits to his choosing that he likes that won't be revealed till the later episodes . ' ' ''' Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (1968-1983) Daily Life-end of Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure episode 49 onward to Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 (episode 50')' The Battle at the 12 Houses , Saving the Sanctuary , Fighting Evil in Asgard/the North Pole , Poseidon and Defeating Hades and Artemis (flashbacks) Victory after the Intergalactic War That Nearly Destroyed our home Planet Earth .' ''' 'Bold text''' Seiya is a very kind, loving and a supporting eternal father to his three eternal children and also to his eternal virgin adoptive daughter Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene and also a very kind, loving supportive eternal husband to his eternal wife -female saint of Athena and Hestia Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry . He also acts as "A headstrong leader " of the Knights of Athena and Hestia according to Hana/Cure Yell while speaking with him during their ongoing life-saving mission in Honolulu,Hawaii in episode 4 . Seiya smiles and of course -reminiscing their memories of their earlier missions together as an eternal family during the Intergalactic War . Seiya gets ready to take on Cassios after quickly dodging his near-death experience ear-chopping attack right on time . This is another scene here when both Seiya, Madoka, Marin, Shiryu & Akane were looking for Ikki while Shun, Honoka, Shaina, Hikaru, Hyoga , Aoki, Lala & Miho went looking for both Ikki & the Golden Cloth of Sagitarrius . This scene here is very tense because it absolutely shows that Seiya can be very hot-tempered when it comes to Ikki, who was constantly talking back to them while thinking that he can get away with it. 'Future Appearances -Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars films- Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure & Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing New Adventures Back Home in Tokyo, Japan and All Over Planet Earth �� !' Seiya now makes his official umpteenth official appearance in ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 : Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and All Over Planet Earth ��! ''in which he is seen attending the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece in his Pegasus Saint God Cloth armor. He is seen standing next to his wife Eagle Marin/Cure Strawberry and their adopted daughter Madoka/Cure Selene as they were getting ready to be seated at one of the gold tables at the Sanctuary 's rebuilt main dining hall . Next to them were Sayla/Cure Sparkle, Elena/Cure Soleil and on of the Amamiya siblings named Anna because two of their siblings were planning to speak at the coronation during the festival . Amamiya Carlos agrees with President Reagan that speaking and signing a paper at the festival will actually be a great idea . Cygnus Hyoga , his eternal girlfriend Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty and their eternal virgin adoptive daughter Reika-Haguromo Lala/Cure Milky-who has just overheard a conversation between Phoenix Ikki and a young girl who asks him "If I commit suicide, would my parents understand me better ?" Seiya quickly asks as he runs over to where Ikki was sitting at and takes her knife in the nick of time . The girl gets quickly bothered again when the shadow of Saeba Ryo came out of nowhere and tries to fall on her til he is intercepted by Sayla/Cure Sparkle & Elena/Cure Soleil as they perform their Sparkle-Soleil Shoot Attack and Seiya, Marin and Madoka all flew into the sky, held hands and then come back to do their Eagle-Pegasus-Selene Ryu-Sei-Ken Attack ! After that , the culprit is finally arrested along with his sidekicks and the festival ends with Togusa and his siblings saying their speech and singing Rainbow to e no Kaze (Colors of the Wind .) '''Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival'-Back Home at the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization in Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth ! Several days after the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece, Seiya is seen drying his long natrual black hair til he saw his wife eternal female saint of Athena and Hestia named Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberty waking up to this sort of a very familiar distraction : Hyoga , Aoki and Lala also heard the alarming wake-up call of Tokyo 12 (now officially called TV Tokyo) and started darting towards Seiya and Marin's room . At their last resort , Hyoga then picks up the remote and changes it to '''''Bold text 'Seiya and Madoka's Peaceful Stronger Bond With Their Family and Friends - and Their Family History' After overcoming these events following our official victory on March 4,1983 , He has already been officially Madoka/Cure Selene's adoptive father after when she was born. Seiya has his own Twinkle Imagination prior to the first Star Twinkle Pretty Cure anime . Plenty of times , Seiya and Madoka share the same peaceful father and daughter-like bond along with the rest of the knights of Athena and Hestia . Seiya met Madoka prior earlier before the events of the Intergalactic War in 1968. He actually met Madoka' mother and Madoka's father Scorpio Milo as she begged him to take Madoka with her so Seiya happily accepted . In early 1973 , Seiya trained Madoka about how to burn her cosmos and use her eternal powers . Without his help , Madoka finally used her Pegasus -Selene Arrow and her Shining Pegasus -Selene Ryu Sen Ken while helping him and her and her new family win the fight against the fraud master of Sanctuary . Then , they were also used to defeat Dark Hilda's goons along with Poseidon and his goons while restoring Earth �� back to it's normal peaceful state. Prior to his family history , it is somewhat well noted that Seiya's mother was pretty much half Japanese/African-American and his father was also Japanese/African-American. Both were very kind parents till to their untimely gruesome deaths later on. His sister Seika is also Japanese/African-American so they were pretty much inherited from their Japanese/African-American family ancestors . Their family name "Kinomura" means " true peace " in Japanese .Also , prior to the Pretty Cure All Stars and the original 1986 Saint Seiya :Knights of the Zodiac anime, Seiya's family pretty much has natural thick and coarse hair that can not be touched by anyone unless that person (either Seiya or anyone in his family ) gives anybody that permission. Or otherwise, that answer will always be no. Seiya pretty much works as a hairdresser by day and whenever a mission breaks out , he's a Gundam pilot by night �� . Seiya has a habit of following his hunches while hanging out with Elena, Sayla , Hikaru and Kikka as they split up into their main three groups while arriving in a rescue mission in Honolulu , Hawaii . He also shares a Pretty strong bond with his family and his friends during dark times no matter what . While arriving in Honolulu in episode 51 , Seiya, Madoka, Marin, Jasmine , Hikaru, Jasmine, Elena, Sayla and some of the Knights of Athena & Hestia were forced to go to Oahu to fetch the remaining Knights of Athena and Hestia and then go to Honolulu, Hawaii to capture the mysterious jewel thieves . Seiya can also be seen with Marin, their eternal virgin adoptive daughter Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene and their own children playing on the beach by the actual Kaleido Stage in Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth . The rest of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia are also playing by the beach near their same circus/theater as well . Which leaves us with this one important question : Why can't we have and live in a true peaceful world where children won't get punished by their own cruel parents , no nuclear weapons , corrupt presidents and can go everywhere we please !? Huh!? Why can't we live in a true peaceful world !? Why !? Anyway, these images and the questions that match them ask us for very serious answers . These words also mean that we need to stand up for what's right and never be put down for something that we are doing what's right for our precious Planet Earth !? This is a positive example of how our future should be-not like in those creepy b-movies . A Very Unusual Rescue Mission-Head Over to the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods in Okinawa ! Avoiding Their Very First Clash With Asta and His Mysterious Girlfriend ! Keeping the Yamano Family Secret Hidden-Seiya's New Ability Awakens ! After avoiding Asta and his mysterious girlfriend's cunning moves, Seiya tells Madoka that he is starting to become very nervous about his secret ability . During the conversation, Madoka says that it is the ability of the Shimmering Pegasus Arrow Attack . At the brink of the final clash , Seiya remembers the day when he finally got his Twinkle Imagination, gets up off the ground , hugs his eternal virgin adoptive daughter Madoka and his regular birth children -and takes out a very enchanted -looking bow and arrow . He then uses this ability to put Asta back in his place. After that, he starts hearing these weird words coming from Asta's mouth . So to calm him down and despite the quicker warnings from his eternal virgin adoptive daughter, his kids, his eternal wife Eagle Marin and the rest of the etetnal Knights of Athena, Seiya walks up to him and puts his hand out but Asta slaps it away-making it to become a total shock to us -bringing tears to Seiya's face once more . Will he ever recover from this ? Arrival in Oahu, Hawaii -Rendezvous with Tsubomi,Ikki,Homare, Riko, Vanity, Hiro, Ran (Miraihontas), Van and Ha-Chan Located at Pearl Harbor ! After being forced twice to finally settle things with Asta by Jasmine and Hibiki, Seiya finally re '''Bold text'Arrival in Honolulu, Hawaii-Capture the Amazing Mysterious Jewel Thieves ! 'Getting Prepared for the First Annual 1983 Summer Baking Competition at A Struggling Local Family-Friendly Bakery At A Shopping Mall in Downtown Shinjuku in Tokyo !'' The Baking Competition Still Goes On ! Seiya, Madoka & Marin's Amazing Biggest Decison Ever ! The Baking Competition Finals Begins ! The Mysterious Pretty Cure Named Yagami Saeko Finally Arrives ! An Amazing & Embarassing Conclusion- The Awakening of Saeko's Star Color Pendant and Her Star Color Transformation Pen- Beware of the Pretty Cure Known as Cure Gravity ! An Another Unusual Amazing Rescue Mission Begins ! Journey Across the Continent of Africa to the Sahara Desert ! Meeting & Bonding With the two Desert Bandits Known as the Kinomiya Brothers & Their Adventerous Twin Sisters Known as Cure Nile & Cure Jewel Battle in the Sahara ! Rescue the Healin' Good Pretty Cure Known as Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Nodoka/Cure Grace and Catherine/Cure Forest ! Losing Both the Healin' Good Pretty Cure & Their Elemental Bottles -& Then Regaining Them An Amazing Unsual Victory- Meeting & Bonding With Cure Amazing & Cure Blaze ! -Enroute to Nairobi Kenya ! Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production-Eiga-Star Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo, Japan & Amazing Adventures All Over Planet Earth !-Star Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie-Amazing Stardust Memories ! Oh-No, Not Again ! The Healin' Good Pretty Cure Known as Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest Captured Once Again ! Head Over to Mumbai, India ! Meeting & Bonding With the Queen of Firepower With a Death Wish & her Bounty Hunter Pals ! Big Trouble in Beijing China ! Category:Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Disney's Star Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia